Family Matters
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: Sequel to Meet the Family! Nova and the other Autobots have enjoyed relatively peaceful relations with the humans of NEST for two years now. However, the recent increase in Decepticon sightings is putting a strain on that relationship. Sam is going off to college, which means it will be a lot harder to keep an eye on him. And who is the mysterious voice? By Lindsey


_**Author's Note: Well, it's been a long time coming, but we have finally come to the next chapter in Nova's adventure! I want to make sure everyone understands something: there will be some changes in the plot, but major changes will not be present until I begin writing**_ **Dark of the Moon** _ **. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy part two of the**_ **Family** _ **series. Let's go.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If it looks canon, sounds canon, smells canon…well, then, that's not mine, is it? And no, I'm not making any money off this, either.**_

 **Locked and Loaded**

"All right, listen up," Lennox ordered. "China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight."

Nora listened closely to the NEST commander, memorizing the mission layout. Their job was to neutralize the threat as quickly and quietly as possible. That was why her father was hanging back until absolutely necessary. Not to say Optimus wasn't capable of dealing with the target quickly…it was quietly that was the problem. Being the biggest Autobot on Earth did have its drawbacks, and unfortunately, one of them happened to be stealth.

Secretly, she hoped they wouldn't have to call him in. It would be nice if this was a simple in and out, no complications. Sadly, that _never_ happened.

As the transport rolled to a stop, Nora stood up, along with the other soldiers seated around her. They had offered her combat gear similar to what they themselves were wearing, but she'd politely refused. Some of the newbies didn't know why a teenager was allowed on a dangerous covert operation without body armor, but they were going to find out soon enough.

Nora stepped out onto the ground just as Lennox patted the hood of a black pickup truck. "All right, Irohnide," he said. "We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o'clock!"

While the soldiers checked their various instruments, Ironhide unfolded himself from his truck form. He let out a grunt, almost sniffing the air. "He's here," the black Autobot growled. "I smell him." Nova shifted into her robot form, crouching low. Being so tall, she had to be careful.

"Oh, no," Epps muttered, pointing his detector at a group of construction equipment.

Lennox moved toward him. "What've you got?" he asked quietly.

"Thermal ripple." Nova pulled her swords out of her shoulders, her mask clicking into place.

"Right, everybody be steady," Lennox ordered. "We're right on top of it." All of a sudden, a back-hoe transformed, roaring in defiance. Immediately, Nova sprang into action. She ran forward, swiping low, hoping to disable his wheel. Unfortunately, the 'Con was expecting it; Nova grunted and tumbled to the left as a large fist collided with her right shoulder. She slowly righted herself, seeing that Epps had called in the Black Hawk to try and take him down.

"We got a second Decepticon." The message caused Nova to swear, whirling around as a silver car sped away.

"Arcee, Twins!" Nova barked into her comm. "Second target coming your way! Be ready!" Truth be told, she was mostly speaking to Arcee; Mudflap and Skids weren't going to be much help. How they'd been allowed to come on this mission was beyond her.

She turned her attention back to the first Decepticon, her optics narrowed. He was currently trying to make a break for the highway. "That's how you wanna play it, huh?" Nova transformed, running for the truck she'd arrived in. Before anyone could stop her, Nora had shifted into gear and was speeding down the road after the 'Con.

"Air support, this is Nova," she comm'd in. "I have eyes on the first target. Backup requested; I need Big Buddha to deliver the drop ASAP." The time for stealth was over; now that he was out on the road, their first priority was to minimize collateral damage. Nora punched through the window, shifting her left arm into a miniature forearm cannon. It wasn't as powerful as when she was at full size, but it still packed a punch.

While driving and firing, she grinned when she heard her father's booming voice over the commlink. "Autobots, I'm in pursuit!" Within minutes, the red and blue Peterbilt truck had pulled up alongside her. He honked once before transforming, jumping up onto the Decepticon. "Pull over!" Optimus ordered. When the 'Con didn't comply, Prime jerked sideways hard, causing them to go tumbling off the bridge.

Nora pulled off to the side, hopping out of the truck. She transformed and joined her father and Ironhide, who were both staring down at the Decepticon. "Any last words?" Optimus asked, levelling his gun at their opponent's head.

The 'Con turned to look at them, snarling. "This is not your planet to rule," he gasped. "The Fallen shall rise again."

"That doesn't sound good," Epps muttered. Nova privately agreed.

Prime's optics narrowed dangerously. "Not today," he growled. With one blast, it was over.

Nova looked over at Optimus. "Dad, what did he mean? Who or what is 'The Fallen?'" she queried nervously.

For a long moment, the Prime was silent. Finally, he turned to face her. "Something I hope you will never have to face." He would say no more on the subject, and Nova didn't ask. They all packed up to head home. This time, Nova would be riding back with Optimus.

While they were riding back in the plane, Optimus gave Nova a rare smile. "You did very well out there today, Nova. Your mother would be proud of you."

Nova leaned into her father, letting out a sigh. "Thanks, Dad," she murmured. "That really means a lot."

All of a sudden, everything seemed to become dull and muted…except for one voice. _You are progressing wonderfully, young one,_ it crooned to her. _Soon, you shall be ready._ Like someone adjusting the volume on a TV, the world slowly came back into focus. Nova frowned slightly; for the past two years, she'd received a few cryptic messages such as that one. However, in recent months, they'd begun to appear more frequently.

Briefly, Nova entertained the thought of telling her father. Quickly, she pushed it out of her head. Optimus had enough to worry about without thinking his daughter was hearing voices. Besides, it was probably nothing…wasn't it?


End file.
